Knitting and crocheting hand-made garments is a custom that is often passed down from generation to generation, providing a skill that can be used for a lifetime. While hand-made clothing is no longer a necessity for many people, many still enjoy the hobby of knitting garments, blankets, or any number of other items in a large variety of patterns and colors.
There continues to be an opportunity to package and combine a novel set of elements to attract a potential customer with a user friendly design that would appeal to the creator of the finished product, a stitcher, as well as the recipient athe finished product.